


Spencer's Labyrinth

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: AU supernatural elements, Fae Spencer, M/M, Teen Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Aaron is a lonely teenager trapped in an abusive home. He dreams of a man who loves him and will save him from his horrible life. Yet, dreams aren't always the answer we think they are.  Will a trip to Spencer's Labyrinth, be the happy ending Aaron wants or the ending he needs?





	Spencer's Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Dazeventura6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> The hand drawn and painted artwork created by Tifer14. So lovely and a perfect match for the story. Art made by [Tifer14](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14). 
> 
> Elements from Jim Henson's Labyrinth, have been borrowed wuth respect and love to the original. This is a reinmagined Labyrinth with Aaron and Spencer. No offense is meant to the original, just a lovely adaptation. This is for enjoyment only. There is no profit to be made. The characters are borrowed just for that purpose.
> 
> Three songs are used in this work, from Labyrinth. They are credited at the end of the story. All due credit to actual writers has tried to be given.

Aaron was in the park, his mind miles away, remembering the days of plays and imagination with his mother; when things were light, happy, and wonderful. He looked ahead as though he were facing down a foe, jaw set. He wore a flowing white shirt with the collar open, the ruffles coming down swaying gently in the breeze. He straightened the ruffles on the cuffs before dropping his hands to his side, fixing his chocolate brown eyes ahead he spoke. “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen.” Stepping forward, he continues, “my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great --” he paused, stomped his foot in frustration, mumbled to himself, “my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great...damn, I always forget this part,” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book, found the page, mumbles. “My kingdom as great,” He raises his voice and speaks with confidence, “You have no power over me!” Just then t he clock in the town square began to chime the hour, 6pm. “Damn it.” 

Aaron starts running home, as he does it begins to pour down rain. The more he runs, the wetter he gets. The wetter he gets, the muddier he becomes. Finally arriving home, he is drenched and his feet are covered in mud. Coming in the front door, walking down the hall, he stops when he sees his step-mother. “Really!” She shouts. “look at you! You’re late, dripping water on my floor, and tracking mud in. I only ask you to babysit, if you’re not doing anything.” 

“How would you know if, I am doing anything. You never ask.” Hotch fumes, as he stomps towards his room. 

“Well, I would hope you'd tell us if you had dates. A boy your age should have dates.” 

His father comes into room carrying Sean, who is fussing, shoves him into his mother's arms then raises his hand at Aaron. “Aaron, don't talk to her that way. You know better.” 

His hand lands across Aaron’s face. Grabbing his face, Aaron steels himself and hurries to his room. He slams the door and checks his face in the mirror. He will not cry. 

His father pounds on the bedroom door, “Aaron, you better watch your tone and your brother.” 

“You better hurry. You’re late for your date.” He huffs back.

“Sean’s been fed. I’m gonna lay him down. We won’t be too late.” 

Aaron, throws down the makeup he was using, turns to the door and shouts, “like you'll be looking for me when you get home anyway.” He mumbles sadly, knowing they will come home check and fawn over Sean not him. 

Looking around the room, he notices that one of his hand painted figurines of characters and creatures and stuffed animals is missing from its place in the cabinet on the wall. The cabinet has a cubby for each figure. There are several there, a fox, a dog, a troll, a big furry thing, and several others, plus the empty space. 

“Lancelot, someone has been in my room again!” He fusses angrily. 

Storming out of the room, he stomps over to his parents room and over near Sean's crib to find Lancelot on the floor and Sean crying in the crib. “I have told them to stay out of my things.” 

He picks up the teddy bear and gets ready to leave but Sean stands up in the crib. “Stop your crying.” Aaron lies Sean back down and tucks him in. Sean keeps wailing. “Fine, fine you want me to hold you.” 

He walks him around on his hip, trying to soothe him. Frustrated with Sean’s crying and that he was always getting the attention. Mad that he was stuck babysitting again and taken for granted that he would be available on a friday night. 

“You want a story. Fine. Once there was a young man, whom the goblin king had fallen in love with. All he had to do was say his magic words, and the goblin king would come and take the baby away. ‘I mustn’t the young man said, he is my brother.’ Oh stop it Sean.” He laid Sean back in his crib, tucking him in. “Sometimes, I wish I really knew the magic words to say.” 

In another place, sleeping goblins awoke. “Shh did you hear that?’ 

“What?” A bigger one answered. 

A small one with a viking hat and bulgy eyes stated, “He’s going to say the words.” 

Sean continued crying and wailing. Aaron picked him up, bouncing him on his hip to try and settle him. “Stop it, be quiet, come on. I’ll say the words.”

“He’s gonna say it. Hush.” The middle size goblin said glaring at the others. 

“Goblin king come take this crying baby away to your castle.” Aaron hollered lifting Sean over his head. 

Sean quieted a little but kept fussing. 

“That isn’t it,” the green goblin complained. “It doesn’t even begin with I wish." 

Oh, Sean. sometimes I wish I knew the words to say.”

Aaron begged picking the baby up again. Suddenly it was like he heard something, or was pulled to another space, 

“I wish you'd come and take this baby away, right now.” The green goblin said and Aaron's mind heard. 

After, putting Sean to bed one last time, the storm getting louder outside, Sean fussing, Aaron turned, his hand on the light switch and angrily stated “I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.” 

Instantly, there was no sound. It was quiet. No fussing, no crying, nothing. Aaron tried to flip the light back on but it stayed dark. “Sean! Sean!” He spun on his heels and rushed to the crib. Under the blanket was a lump but something wasn't right. Reaching for the blanket, he pulled it back and there was no one there. He saw scampering out of the corner of his eye near his parents bed. Looking in that direction, he heard a noise like a high pitched giggle coming from the other direction. Snapping his neck back that way, he could've sworn he saw something run under the bed, or behind a chest at the end of it. No wait something or someone was under the comforter. At the window suddenly is it a bird? An owl, the owl flapping hitting the glass, the window flies open the bird comes in? No, there is a man. Dressed in black from head to toe and a cape with a blue underside. It shimmered against the black. He is the most amazing man Aaron has ever seen. His hair a mess but, entrancing, short on the top, a bit spiky even. Then longer pieces here and there hang about the face and ears two very long pieces hang in the front down just past shoulder length. Aaron would love to twist his fingers in it but is frightened and steps back. The hazel eyes staring at him and the stern look on the lips and face, the face framed by the black collar of the cape which comes up to his ears.

“It’s you isn’t it. Your him the goblin king. I want my brother back.” 

The man looks at Aaron with most loving yet haunting hazel eyes. Making a crystal orb appear in his hand, spinning it between his fingers, the goblin king offers it to Aaron. “I brought you a gift, It’s not for an Ordinary man who takes care of a screaming baby. It shows you your dreams”

Rotating left, and right, nimbly on his fingers, Spencer, the goblin king watches as Aaron follows the crystal. “I am Spencer. King of the goblins. Take the crystal, have your dreams, and forget your brother.” 

Defiant but timidly, “I have to have my brother back.” 

“He is there,” Spencer points out the window and Aaron sees a castle surrounded by an elaborate labyrinth in a desert land.

“Is that the castle beyond the goblin city?” He asks? 

“Of course, it is. Your brother is there with my goblins. In 13 hours, he will be another goblin for me to command and you will be free of him. No more crying, no more babysitting, and you will be the center of attention again.” 

“Doesn't look that far.” Aaron stutters trying to appear brave, before the tall intimidating man before him.

They're suddenly outside near a tree with a clock. Spencer is standing behind Aaron. He leans up close to Aaron's ear and whispers, “ It's farther than you think.” 

As a shiver of excitement runs down his spine, Aaron turns around, stands tall, looking at Spencer determinedly, “piece of cake.” 

“13 hours and your brother is mine. Turn back now nowwwww.” echoes as Aaron starts towards the Labyrinth. 

Aaron sees no gate, no way in. He stumbles on a strange creature short, frumpy, worn, ragged clothes, jewels hanging from a chain. Wearing brown pants and light brown shirt, a darker vest but not as dark as the pants. He is spraying something and counting as they fall to the ground. Aaron looks to see a Fairy dying. He picks the fairy up. “How could you?” 

Fairy bites him, “ouch!” He says as he drops the fairy.

Grumiply the little man, says” what do you expect, it to grant wishes.”

Aaron said, “isn't that what fairies do?”

“My name is Aaron and you are?” Aaron asks? 

“Hoggle” is his abrupt answer as he goes back to spraying fairies. Aaron turned back to trying to get back into the Labyrinth. Stomping his foot, “this is ridiculous. There's no doors or opening. You can't get in.”

“Do you know how to get in?” He asks Hoggle. 

Hoggle puts down the sprayer, rolls his eyes, “you're not asking the right questions.” 

Aaron thinks for a minute, considers Hoggle and Spencer, what has been said already. “How do I get in the Labyrinth?”

Hoggle pauses, a bit surprised he asked the right question, points to a gate, “ you get in there.”

“Thanks.” Aaron says and heads on his way. He just keeps walking and walking. There seem to be no turns, no openings to get to next level, no breaks. Wondering to himself, “ maybe I'm taking it for granted there are no turns.” 

He begins to run. Faster and faster, finally winded, be bangs against both sides of the Labyrinth. He screams out and slides down the wall to a seated position. His knees to his chest he hears,”’allo.” 

Looking around he sees a worm on a loose brick, he is blue with multicolor stripes down his middle. His hair sticks straight up black. He is wearing nerdy glasses and looks geeky. 

“ did you say hello?” Aaron inquires. 

“ no, I said allo but close enough. Come in and meet the mrs.” He offers. 

Aaron shakes his head, ”I can't. I have to solve this labyrinth, but there are no turns or openings.”

“There are plenty of turns and openings you're just not looking right. There's one right over there. Now come have a nice cup of tea.” He says. 

“No, there isn't” argues Aaron.

“Sure there is, go right there,” gestures worm with his head. 

Aaron stands walks through what looks like a wall but it is an illusion. It's an opening. He starts to go to the left but the worm hollers out ”no don't go that way. Never go that way.” 

Aaron continues. Turns, dead ends, backing up, forward, retracing steps, marking which way he turned using a pencil he had in his pocket. Not noticing little creatures lifting, flipping, and turning his marks. 

Meanwhile, the Goblin king is with his goblins in the castle, watching the progress that Aaron is making. Spencer in his grey tight leotard pants, with a black waistcoat, holding a cane with a clear crystal orb at the top. His white ruffled shirt open in a v-neck at the top showing just a bit of his chest as he looks at Sean and smiles. His messy chestnut hair hanging around his face, long to just below his shoulders in strands and short to his ears is most places and standing, sticking up as though he were a wild rock band member in other places, giving him a very sexy look, as his eyes just penetrate the soul when they look at you. He starts to sing, “You remind me of the babe” 

the goblins answer back, “What babe”

“ the babe with the power”

“What power?” the goblins reply. 

“the power of voodoo” 

“Who do?” the goblins ask.

“you do” 

“Do what?” the goblins inquire again.

“remind me of the babe” Spencer sings on and dances with Sean, calming and making him laugh. Spencer continues singing. 

“I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, What could I do? My baby's love had gone, And left my baby blue Nobody knew: What kind of magic spell to use?” 

The green lady goblin sings to Spencer,”Slime and snails.”

“Or puppy dogs' tails,” replies the slow speaking one with the big eyes and orange nose. 

“Thunder or lightning,” another says scarily. “

Then baby said?” Spencer sings points to Sean who giggles. 

“Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) Put that baby spell on me” The goblin king and his goblin chorus sing. 

Spencer twirls and tosses Sean in the air. “Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby, make him free” Tossing Sean a bit higher, listening and watching him giggle as they sing and dance, Spencer's smile grows bigger. They fall together onto Spencer's throne. 

His throne is surrounded by goblins. Every type and make. Large, small, enormous, tiny, green brown red some with helmets some with horns some with smiles some with scorns. They resume watching Aaron's progress. 

Wandering through the Labyrinth, Aaron finally discovers that someone or something has been changing the marks and what was an entrance is now a wall. Wanting to scream how this makes it impossible to solve, He stomps, huffs, and looks forward to find two doors that weren't there a minute ago. In front of the door odd guards, who claim that one always lies, while the other always tells the truth. Including that Aaron may only ask one of them a question, the guards offer for him to give up. Aaron struggles for a moment with the fact like his life this is just not fair, he steels himself, because bottom line he knows he only has himself to depend on. Thinking for a moment, he asks the left door guard a question. “Would he, the other guard, tell me this door leads to the castle? Answers yes or no.” 

The guard answers, “ yes.”

Choosing the door on the right, Aaron thinks to himself that he is getting better at riddles. He recalls the difficulty he would have with these kind of logic riddles in the past. As he walks through the door, he thinks piece of cake. The next thing he knows is that he is falling. Hitting bottom with a thud, dust and dirt fly up. It is very dark. 

His eyes start to adjust as he hears a noise in the room he is in. Jumping to his feet, he scans the area. Hoggle, the troll like man from the beginning of the maze, is there. Hoggle informs Aaron that there are no doors or windows in the oubliette, as he lights a torch for them to see with. 

“Then how did you get here?” Aaron inquiries. 

Hoggle explains that people are put here to be forgotten and that Spencer scares him. He tells Aaron maybe it would be best to give up.

Aaron tries to get Hoggle to understand. “Sean is my brother. You can't give up on family.” Looking at the jewels on Hoggle’s belt, Aaron compares how Hoggle would feel if someone took them to Sean being taken. 

“That's not fair!” Hoggle shouts. “Come on let's get out of here.” He says as he picks a door up off the floor and attaches it to the wall. Opening it, they head out of the room.

After navigating the tunnels underground, a round orb rolls by them. They watch as it rolls into a cup held by a bird like beggar. Jumping up, the beggar removes his hat and cloak to reveal that it is Spencer. 

“What have we here? You wouldn't be helping him, Hogwart, now would you?”

Hoggle stammers, “nnn-no, not me. Spencer, sir.”

“You better not. If I thought you were, I might have to banish you to the bog of eternal stench.” Spencer laughed.

“Not that sir. I was um just taking him back towards the beginning. He will give up that way.”

Aaron became angry. “You little lying…” he lunged towards Hoggle. Spencer spoke quickly to Aaron.

“So how are you enjoying my labyrinth so far, Aaron?”

Turning away from Hoggle, looking square at Spencer, nervously yet as strongly as he can muster, “piece of cake.”

Hoggle moaned and shook his head. 

Spencer raised his voice, “oh! Piece of cake is it. Then how about this.” 

The clock appeared. Spencer spun his finger clockwise and time sped up about 3 or 4 hours. 

Aaron wanted to yell, that's not fair, but he was well aware that life wasn't fair. Rubbing his cheek, a reminder of life's fairness, he said, “excuse me, I have a labyrinth to solve.” Turning his back on Spencer, Aaron started off.

“Hard going it alone, isn't it? Give up and you can have your dreams of friends who care and understand.” Fading into the tunnels, as he continued walking keeping his eyes ahead, Spencer's words resonated in his heart.

Hoggle showed hima ladder. They climbed to the surface. Aaron put his hand up over his brow to block the sunlight. Looking at Hoggle, Aaron asked, “do you know which way to go now?” 

Shrugging, Hoggle answered, “No, Spencer scares me. I can’t help anymore. Sorry.” Hoggle turned to leave. Aaron lunges forward and snatches the jewels from Hoggle’s belt. “hey those are mine!”

“They’re mine now. If you want them back, then you will help me.” Aaron stated.

“That’s not fair.” Hoggle shouted

“No, it isn’t but that’s the way it is.” Aaron smirked, “now lead the way.”

Hoggle had no choice. He lead them through the labyrinth. Suddenly there was a loud growling noise, coming from in front of them, Hoggle jumped. “You're on your own.” He hollered as he ran the other direction.

Aaron followed the sound as it seemed more distressed than scary. He found five goblin guards had captured a large burnt orange furry beast with two big floppy ears. They had him hanging upside down and were torturing him with little flesh colored biting monsters stop their spears. The big beast cried out with each bite as the guards laughed. Aaron looked for something to use to help save the sad beast. Seeing nothing handy , he said softly, “if I only had a rock to throw.”

The beast lifted his head and roared. It was as though he was calling for help. Aaron was determined to help. He looked again and found a rock. Throwing the rock with deadly aim, he hit the helmet of the captain of the guard. The helmet spun covering the guard's eyes. His spear dropped down chasing his biting monster to bite another guard. Reaching down after the beast roared again, Aaron mindlessly threw another rock with same results. A third, a fourth, and.a fifth rock thrown with Aaron's precision had the guard's retreating. He approached the beast cautiously. “Are you a nice beast? Let me help you down.” Aaron said. 

The beast nodded. Aaron untied the rope. Lowering the beast down or trying to, the weight of the huge creature brought him crashing down. Aaron helped him up and asked him”are you ok?”

“Ludo fine" it answered.

“Ludo, is that your name?”’ Aaron inquired? 

Ludo nodded.

“I'm Aaron. Would you know the way to the castle, at the middle of the labyrinth?” 

Ludo shook his massive head.

“Well, I better keep going. Do you want to go with me?” Aaron offered.

“Yes.” Ludo moaned.

They headed off. 

Meanwhile, Hoggle ran into Spencer. Hoggle began to shake and stuttered, “hey there.”

“Hoggy. Where are you off to?” Spencer chuckled with a slight evil tone.

“You said to stop helping. So, I left him. Hoggle responded shakily.

“I changed my mind.” Spencer said, as he spun an orb in his hand. “ I want you to give him this.” As he handed it to Hoggle, it changed into a peach. 

“This won't hurt him will it? I won't hurt him.” 

Spencer laughed, “You will do what you're told. What do you think, that he could like you? Be your friend?” Lifting Hoggle by the shirt with one hand, “if he ever hugs you, I will throw you into the bog of eternal stench.” Dropping him to the ground, Spencer leaned over him and threatened with a dark look in his eyes, “and if you don't give him this peach to forget, I'll make you a Prince.”

Hoggle looked up with a bit of hope.

“The prince of stench.” Spencer laughed and disappeared.

Hoggle stood, worried and distressed, then headed off to find Aaron.

Aaron and Ludo had fallen into a comfortable pace. Aaron led as Ludo followed behind. Turns, twists, back tracking, they finally arrived at a pair of doors. They had a pair of odd knockers on them, one had the knocker ring in its mouth, the other had the knocker ring coming from its ears. Aaron turned to Ludo,”I wonder which door to choose.”

Ludo shrugged, as they heard, “Speak up, it's not polite to mumble.”

Looking back at the knockers in shock, Aaron say the knocker with the ring in its mouth speak. “Says he can't hear ya,” mumbled the knocker.

“What was that?” Aaron asked straining to understand what was said.

“Can't understand him, hey.” Jeered the other knocker. “Shouldn't talk with his mouth full.”

Aaron removed the ring from the knockers mouth. The knocker moved his mouth in relief. Sighed at the good feeling of having it out and thanked Aaron. “Now how do I choose which door will help me to the center of the labyrinth?”

“What's he want to know?” The other knocker, still with the ring in his ears hollered.

“He wouldn't ask you. You're deaf as a doornail.” The other taunted.

“I can hear your complaining all day.”

“Wish that I couldn't hear yours. Nothing but whine, complain.”

“No good, I can't hear you.” The ear plugged knocker said.

Aaron stomped his foot down. “Enough you two. I've decided.” 

He turned to Ludo to get the ring back. Ludo had it in his mouth, looking like a sad door knocker. Aaron smiled at Ludo and gently lifted it off his teeth. Trying to place it back in the mouth of the knocker to knock, the knocker clenched his mouth shut.

“Doesn't want his knocker back?” Smirked the other one. “Can't say that I blame him.”

“Open up so I can knock, please.” Aaron begged. 

The knocker shook his head. Aaron grabbed the knocker’s nose until it had to breathe through its mouth and shoved the ring back in. He knocked. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” The knocker grumbled, as the door opened.

Aaron walked through. Ludo followed a few steps and disappeared falling downward. As Aaron walked, he went to say something to Ludo and noticed he wasn't there. He backtracked a little looking for him, but couldn't search long. He had to get back to looking for Sean.

Continuing on, Aaron found himself in a dark area. Suddenly, he fell. He grabbed a root or vine or something. Not knowing what was below, he tried to climb up. His hands slipping, he screamed, “help, Help!”

Hoggle heard and hurried off to help. He arrived found a rope. Lowering it down to Aaron, he said, “Aaron, I'm here. Grab the rope and I'll pull you up.”

Aaron took the rope and climbed as Hoggle pulled. Finally reaching the top, Aaron dropped the rope in relief. He ran to Hoggle, hugging him and said, “Thank you. You're my new best friend.”

“Noooo!” Yelled Hoggle as he grabbed Aaron back. They fell through the ground, sliding down, down, and out to land on a ledge. Gaining their footing, Hoggle leered at Aaron. “Why did you have to do that?”

“What, hug you?” He inquired?

“Yes.” Hoggle said through tears.

“You saved my life. No one ever cared enough to do that before. I wanted to let you know how much it meant.” Aaron said sadly not understanding what he had done wrong. 

Just then the ledge crumbled, they fell to the ground, landing on something soft and furry. The furry lump move, grumbled and dumped them off. “It stinks.” Ludo moaned.

“Ludo!” Aaron said excitedly. “Here you are.”

Hoggle moved back away from the big creature. Afraid of the large unknown being, Hoggle moved closer to Aaron. “Hoggle, this is Ludo. He's a friend.” 

“Hoggle, friend?” Ludo said. Then the bog of brown goo, bubbled and made a farting noise. “Place stinks.” Ludo added.

“It's the bog of eternal stench. One step in there and you will will stink forever.” Hoggle explained. As the bog gurgled, brewed, and farted more, the intensity of the smell grew.

Ludo ran down the side of the bog to get away from the smell. Aaron and Hoggle followed. They came to a bridge. Just as they went to cross, a fox, dressed in medieval times tower guard uniform, jumped in front of them.”None may pass without my permission.”

“Stinks!” Ludo reiterated.

“I smell nothing.” The fox replied.

Ludo tried to go past, when the bog farted again. The fox swiftly flew up at Ludo. The two engaged in a battle of fast darting moves by the fox, that were blocked by the big arms of the large creature. Sir didymus, the fox, continued to battle Ludo for several minutes with Ludo grabbing at him and him bopping Ludo on the head with his pole, until finally, Ludo held the fox an arms distance from himself. “Do you yield?” demanded the feisty fox. “Never to this day have I fought such noble a foe. Henceforth, let us be called brothers, and fight for the right as one,” Sir Didymus offered.

“Ludo? Brother!” He asked, as he put the fox down

Sir D said, “Sir Ludo, if that is thy name, come let us fight as one.” 

Just the the bog, continued its noisy stinking flatulence and Ludo ran across the bridge to escape the smell. “Smell bad!”

“I smell nothing, and none shall cross.” Sir Didymus stated firmly, retaking his post as Aaron and Hoggle tried to follow Ludo.

Aaron tried to appeal to Sir D, that since Ludo and he were now friends, he should let them pass. “But, I swore an oath, that none shall pass without my permission.”

Growing frustrated and not wanting to fight the kind yet determined fox, Hoggle wanted to push through. Aaron was trying think. “What is the exact oath you swore, Sir D?” Aaron asked with a comforting firmness.

“That none may pass without my permission.” He answered nobly.

“Well, then. May we have it. Your permission that is.” Aaron bowed as he asked most respectfully.

Sir Didymus looked a bit perplexed, like no one had ever asked. “Yes!” He answered, wided eyed with a smile. 

Hoggle, in his normal scared way scurried across quickly. “Be Careful Aaron,” he called, from the other side. 

As Aaron was crossing, Sir D, tapped his pole on the bridge and declared, “there is no worry. This bridge had stood strong many a year.” 

Aaron, in the middle of the bridge, felt it start to shake and crumble at the end of the statement. Looking and reaching up quickly, he grabbed a vine from over head. “Help, someone!”

Sir D, called for his steed, a fluffy mop of a dog named ambrosius. Ludo hollered loudly as Hoggle covered his ears. Mounting his steed, Sir D watched, as a rock from the bog rose up under Aaron's feet. Aaron stood safely on the rock, watching as more stones rose to form a stepping path. Hopping stone to stone to the other side, Aaron was across. Sir Didymus in awe asked, “Sir Ludo, can you summon the very rocks?” 

Ludo answered in his deep voice, “yea, rocks friends.” 

Sir D and Ambrosius galloped across to join the others. They continued on their way. Hoggle leaned over to drop the peach into the bog, when he heard Spencer say, “I wouldn't do that, if I were you.” Grumbling to himself, he put it back in his pocket.

The merry band walked on, learning more about each other as they navigated a forest like area of the labyrinth. Their was a loud grumbly rumble from Ludo’s stomach. It startled the pack. “Ludo hungry.” He announced.

Aaron asked if anyone had food and suggested looking around. The small group rustled and searched, to no avail. Plopping under a tree to rest for a moment, Aaron sighed with hunger. “I'm starved, Hoggle.” He said looking up at his friend, with sad chocolate eyes, weary from hours of searching and being strong.

Hoggle knowing what the fruit would do bit seeing the desperation in Aaron's face, reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out the peach. Holding it out in front of Aaron, he said nothing. The tempting treat caught Aaron's eye. Grabbing it and thanking Hoggle profusely, Aaron quickly took a large bite. He gobbled down the bite and started for another, when his head began to swim. He felt weird and strange. He fell back into a reclining position. Looking up at Hoggle, groggy and confused, he questioned, “what have you done, Hoggle?”

Hoggle ran away, cursing, “Curse you Spencer and. Curse me. “ He cried as tears ran down his face.

Aaron wakes or does he. He finds himself walking around. He hears music, laughter, voices and follows them.

Aaron enters the room with a sad look in his eyes. Lost, his expression is flat, not quite the stoic Aaron, but looking trying to understand, feel, find, a young boy wanting to be loved, a man wanting to feel wanted and cared for, taken seriously, the man that he is on the inside and not the boy that they still see. Aaron sees a room full of people laughing, dancing, dressed in ball gowns, tuxedos, masks, feathers, a masquerade of faceless masks hiding the people behind them. Looking at himself in the mirrored wall, he sees a black tuxedoed man with a deep purple cumberbund. A mask of black with purple lines around the eyes, elegantly accented with a lattice work of black and purple hard lace. His black hair combed back dusted with light purple glitter, that causes the light to sparkle in his eyes. Eyes that seem to be searching, looking for someone. Someone that understands the pain of abuse and loneliness, the need to be cared for, held.Music is playing. The singer starts to sing. The words find their way into Aaron's mind and heart. “There's such a sad love, Deep in your eyes,A kind of pale jewel, Open and closed, Within your eyes, I'll place the sky,  
Within your eyes.” 

Chandeliers, crystal of the finest kind, china plates, exotic foods, music that pulls him from room to room, his heart calling him to continue, there, no there, over there. The whole time, playing in his head a beautiful melody, completely enrapturing his mind, his soul. 

“There's such a fooled heart, Beatin' so fast, In search of new dreams, A love that will last, Within your heart, I'll place the moon, Within your heart.”  


Pushing through, he sees him, there he is the man he loves, that he must get to. Turning to the left he is there, then he is gone. All dressed in white, neat and sharp, purple feathers rise from the top of his mask, brunette waves touch his shoulders, hazel eyes staring through the mask burning into Aaron’s chocolate brown ones. They step together. Joining hands, Aaron’s on the Goblin king’s right hip, entwining his left one with Spencer’s right. Spencer leads the waltz. Twirling to the right, and around the room they go. It is only the two of them, or so it seems as the song goes on. “As the world falls down” plays, Aaron leans his head on Spencer’s chest. 

“ I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers 'til now  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars”

Allowing the feeling of safety and love to wash over him. He feels complete for a moment. Looking around the room, as they dance, he notices the whispers, the conversations, the looks. Feeling like he doesn’t belong, he stops. The goblin king looks down at Aaron. Spencer’s posture becomes aloof. He backs away, Throwing his head back, Aaron cries, “Seaaannn!” A clock strikes midnight, he runs finding nowhere to go.

The song's words begin to haunt him. “ Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.”

Feeling trapped, looking around he Grabs a chair and throwing it through the mirrored walls, the room crashes apart. Everything falls. It makes no sense at all.

Aaron wakes in a pile of junk. Shaking his head, he looks at the rotten peach in his hand and can't remember what was going on. He goes to stand and hears a woman moan.”watch where you're going.” she was covered in junk.  
Aaron looked around. “Where was I going?” 

Still groggy and confused, Aaron stands on wobbly legs. Pushing through the junk, he moves slowly. Just then, he hears Sean cry. “Sean! I'm coming.” He yells, as he tips and tumbles down a mountain of junk. 

Letting out a cry for help as he tumbles, Aaron finds Sir Didymus, Ludo, and Ambrosius at the bottom ready to help him up. After regaining his direction and determination, the group heads off. No one even commenting on the absence of Hoggle. 

Before them stands a strange looking gate, the gate to the goblin city. Aaron and Ludo surveyed it, as they did Sir D strode up to it and began to bang. “Open up, let us in.” He demanded.

Running to stop him, Aaron grabbed the pole, that Didymus was knocking with. “Shh we must be quiet.”

“Why? We are brave! Let them come out here and fight us.” He yelled loudly.

Covering his mouth, Aaron whispered in his ear. “Sir D, you are the bravest fox, I have ever met. However; this battle is about stealth, can I trust you to be quiet?”

The fox nodded. Aaron removed his hand. “But, I am brave?” Sir Didymus asked timidly. 

Aaron said, “Yes,” with his dimpled smile, which warmed the mammal’s heart.

Ludo pushed the gate open slightly. They scooted in, only to discover another gate with an odd shape resembling a large armored goblin. While they were staring at the second gate, the first gate slammed shut. The group jumped. Ambrosius barked. The huge carving in the gate started to step forward, pulling itself free from the gate. As it did, the trio started to step backwards. Aaron glanced behind, as he did he found large spiked poles pointed at them. Stopping everyone from retreating any further, Aaron's mind raced as he assessed the situation. As a large ax fell from above the metallic goblin’s head, they jumped out of the way. Aaron instinctively yelled for help. 

Not too far away, a sad repentant troll sat weeping. Hearing the call, he lept to his feet, never even thinking about it. “I'm coming, Aaron!” He hollered as he ran. 

Ambrosius tried to hide, each time the ax swung, while Sir D was ready to mount up upon him and go to battle. Aaron and Ludo worked hard to evade the weapon. Sparks flew as it hit near the trio, moving as best they could, in the limited space, their situation was getting worse. Just then Hoggle appeared above the giant robotic goblin. Dropping a rock on its helmet, Hoggle caused the helmet to come part way off. The next swing of the ax made the helmet tumble to the ground, revealing one driver, piloting the beast. Without thought Hoggle jumped into the cockpit. He wrestled the goblin from the driver's seat and tossed him to the ground. 

Taking over the controls in an attempt to short circuit the robot, Hoggle swung the ax upwards. It became jammed in the arch overhead. As he tried to lower the ax, so that his friends could pass in safety, the control panel began to overheat and smoke. Aaron yelled for Hoggle to get out. Hoggle jumped to safety just as the robot’s cockpit exploded. 

Dusting himself off as his friends encircled him, as they hugged and thanked Hoggle, he looked at Aaron with shame filled eyes. “I ain't asking your forgiveness. Spencer made me give you that peach. I did what I had to.” The repentant troll said, as he turned to go.

Aaron knelt. He gathered his friend in his strong arms, turned him so they were facing, and looked in straight in the eye. “I forgive you, Hoggle. Here.” He handed back his jewels, hugged him and smiled.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that fink, Spencer.” Hoggle cried.

With that, they pushed the second gate open, and entered the goblin city. All was quiet.

 

Meanwhile in Spencer's castle, Spencer was sitting with Sean on his knee, playing and talking to the baby, when a goblin rushed in, to inform him that the band of friends had entered the city. Spencer stood, handed Sean to a large grey goblin and started barking out orders. 

“Hide the baby. Call out the guard. Stop them. Everyone, stop them”

With that, goblins ran left and right, some grabbed weapons, others grabbed helmets, still others mounted steeds of mini dinosaur looking creatures. They headed into the streets to do battle with Aaron and his friends.

Aaron, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus snuck carefully down a street towards the castle. Just as they turned the corner they were face to face with a large cannon. Bam! It went off. They ducked. The ball exploded into the building to the left of them. Running the other direction, another shot zoomed towards to them. They had to find some safety. Ambrosius galloped away in fear with Sir D towards the gate. Aaron and the others took shelter in an empty house. 

As more cannonballs hit the house, Aaron and Hoggle looked out a high window, trying to discover a way to defeat the Goblin army. The army was swarming around the city and closing in on the house.  
Elsewhere, Sir Didymus had gotten Ambrosius to stop running. Only to turn around and find a squad of mounted goblin guards behind him. Challenging one of the guards, Sir D charged at him and jousted him from his mount. Turning to do the same again to another, unfortunately it was Sir D who was unseated. Ambrosius ran and hid. Shaking himself off, Sir Didymus called to Ambrosius. “Come back here and fight.”

The dog shook, whimpered, and cowered.

“We are here to battle, not behave unseemly.” He demanded as he tapped his pole loudly on the ground. 

The furry sheepdog not moving. Sir D became angry. With a loud growl in his voice, he said “Ambrosius, if you don’t get over here now, I will never feed you again.”

With that, the dog's ears and face perked up and he bounded over to Sir Didymus. Once he was mounted, Sir D was ready to battle again. The goblin guard had positioned themselves in a triangle grouping, kind of looked like a rack of bowling pins.

Across the city, Aaron was throwing things out the window at the goblins. Hoggle, who was doing the same, was hollering for help. It was starting to seem like an endless stream of goblins. Aaron made a decision. “Ludo! Call the rocks.” He commanded.

Ludo moved to the top of the house, knocked the roof open, and roared for his rock friends. He continued his call until the gates of the city burst open, with boulders, stones, rocks of all sizes rolling into the goblin city to help. The first one crashed straight into the mounted guard, which Sir D had been preparing to attack. Quite, excuse the pun, bowling them right over. They crashed to the ground. The rocks continued on their journey following Ludo’s call.

Knocking down goblin soldiers, guards, and weapons, as the rocks barreled through the city, the battle turned in favor of Aaron and his friends. They came out of the house. Sir Didymus bumped into them, as they did. After a moment of celebration, they ran ahead towards the castle. Turning the corner, they are stopped short, by a large goblin equal in size to Ludo. 

“I have you now,” he declared.

Looking around, Aaron notices a rock still rolling along the ledge above the goblin. It slows on the uphill slope, at the end on the ledge right above the large goblin’s head. Teetering above, rocking back and forth, the band of friends stands hoping that the rock will topple the right way. Aaron looks at Ludo and nods. Ludo lets out a short roar causing the rock to move forward and fall on the goblin’s head. The group runs up into the castle.

Finally, reaching their destination, the group prepares to ascend the stairs to the tallest tower. Aaron stops them. “I must face Spencer alone.” He tells them.

“Why?” Hoggle asks?

“That's the way, that it is done,” he explains, kneeling down to look at Hoggle and Sir D.

“If that is how it is done, then that is how you must do it.” Sir Didymus says shakily.

“But if you should need us?” Hoggle says sadly. 

“Yes, if you should ever need us.” Sir D added. 

They all hugged, including Ludo. “If I need you, I will call.” Aaron assured them, as he turned to run up the stairs.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Aaron discovered Sean crawling on stairs that went in many different directions. He sat down and held a crystal orb. Sean stared at and played with the orb. Aaron looked around, searching for Spencer. 

Spencer is standing before Aaron on the stairs. Then walks towards him and then through him as he sings. The pain in his eyes is so hurt that Aaron has made it this far and broken apart the world that he created just for him. 

“How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me.” Looking at Aaron accusingly, trying to make him understand the pain inside of living up to expectations. This was a pain Aaron knew, damn his father beat it into him regularly.  
“Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.” The love in Spencer's eyes caused Aaron to step forward to reach for him.  
“I move the stars for no one.” Spencer walks off the side of platform and under it. 

“You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do.” Spencer's voice cracks a bit as he walks upside down under Aaron. Aaron walks across the top looking for Sean.

Leaning up against a wall, Aaron begins to run and chase after Sean as Sean chases after the crystal, Spencer continues,”Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat.  
(Falsetto) I... I...  
Can't.. live.. within ..you.”

Sean plays and bounces the clear crystal. Aaron goes up one stair but in reality is going down another. He sees Sean sitting on the edge of a landing looking as though he is about to fall off if he moves even an inch. Hurrying down another flight, and up over here, up that one there, down the two flights, up three, Sean is crawling after the crystal.

“I can't live within you”

Then oh no! Not there.. .the hole in the middle of the entire set of stairs. The gaping hole that has no bottom. Sean is sitting there, legs dangling, the crystal orb in his hands. “Be still Sean, I am coming.” Oh my! Aaron closes his eyes and he jumps, the clock strikes thirteen o’clock. The music builds and plays. Everything comes crashing down, stairs break apart and float, Aaron floats, the scarf around his shoulders as he lands carefully in front of Spencer.  
“I...I..Can't live within you”

Aaron straightens his back. He takes a deep breath. Aaron is standing alone face to face with Spencer who is now dressed in an elaborate cape of white feathers, over his ruffled open shirt, grey waistcoat, and gray leotard pants, framing his groin and long legs, so lusciously. Resisting the urge to just embrace the man, Aaron starts to speak, but Spencer interrupts.

“Just fear me, love me, do as I say.” Spencer begs holding a crystal forward to Aaron.

Although the offer is tempting, Aaron's duty is clear. Aaron sets his stoic face and speaks, “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen.” Stepping forward, he continues, “my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great --”

“Wait. Aaron. I can give you all you dreams, please don't. Just worship me, love me, let me rule you.” Spencer pleads. 

“My kingdom is great. You have no power over me.” Aaron declared, with a clarity of voice and mind. 

Spencer threw the crystal into the air. As it tumbled down, he and Aaron disappeared. Suddenly, Aaron was standing in the living room as the clock kept chiming midnight. A white owl flew over his head and upstairs.

“Sean!” He yelled.

Running up the stairs to his parents room, Aaron found Sean sound asleep in his crib. He picked up the teddy bear, Lancelot, from the floor, placed it in the crib with Sean, and said “here, you need him now.”

Returning to his room, Aaron started packing away his make believe things. As he was doing so, he heard his father and step-mom come in. They hollered up that they were home and he answered that he was in his room. Aaron continued to pack up, when he saw Ludo for a moment in his room. Then he heard a timid troll voice say, “if you ever need us.”

Closing up the drawer, that he was using, he saw a small fox and heard, “yes, if you should need us.”

Aaron said, “I don't know, but sometimes for no reason, I just need you guys.”

“Well, why didn't you say so.” Hoggle exclaimed! As his friends appeared in his room, they celebrated their friendship, tonight and other nights.

Outside, the white owl, that had been sitting in the tree outside the window, flew away. 

The end?

_________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Dance magic dance
> 
> Within you
> 
> As the World falls down
> 
> Written by David Bowie. Copyrighted. Borrowed to honor his memory and work in Labyrinth. Thank you for the use.


End file.
